Divergent Truth Or Dare
by DivergentPanem
Summary: The Divergent/Insurgent cast play a game of all-faction truth or dare. And remember, one choice can transform you. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Divergent fanfiction guys! I decided to do something a little less serious now. Just remember, one choice can transform you. And that includes truth or dare.**

* * *

"Who is up for a little truth or dare?" Uriah winks playfully to Tris, who knows it is all just a little bit of fun. As brutally gorgeous as Uriah may be, she knows that he is really more of a Marlene type of guy. Tobias walks into the dauntless foam room, followed by Christina.  
"Well I am up for it, I don't know about you guys," He says sitting beside Tris.  
"Let's do it then." Tris says, "Hey, Four, remember that time you got drunk by the chasm? Or as you put it 'flirting with death'. Well, how's about you give us that bottle. I'm sure we can just.."  
As much love that Tobias has for Tris, he hates the moments when she brings up all the mistakes he has made. And he has made many.  
"I've got this app on the Erudite data base. Why don't we just use that?" Caleb butts in. He has noticed how close his sister and Tobias have become and is trying any excuse to split them apart. _Since when to Abnegation-origin's behave like that? _He asks himself, studying her.  
"Okay Erudite smart-arse." Christina says, pushing his head.  
It's only a moment until all of the group's names are on the screen in front of them. "Is that everyone?" Tris asks, looking around. Caleb nods. "That's everyone. Are you ready?"  
The data flickers through the names and lands on...

Susan. She looks down at he hands shyly. Abnegation aren't supposed to participate in such tom-foolery, but Robert and his Amity ways managed to persuade her into it. And she much regrets it now. The group lets out a synchronized, "Ooohhh."  
"Truth or dare?" Tris asks, smiling. Being Dauntless means she has grown to love the nerve-racked look the Abnegation get when people look at them, even though there has been many a time when she has felt the same way. But no, Tris is divergent.  
Susan looks at Caleb nervously, before saying. "Truth."  
"SNORE." Lynn exclaims. "Seriously, I'd go dare all the way."  
"Shut up Lynn," Christina, "She's a stiff. Of course she is going to go for truth."  
"Hey!" Tris calls before realising it doesn't really apply to her any more. She quickly covers up her mistake, "Susan has the right to pick anyone she wants."  
Susan flashed her a thankful smile. The Abnegation aren't allowed to speak up for themselves, confrontation is a form of selfishness. She is just glad she has Tris to stand up for Abnegation, because a faction -although she would never admit it- Abnegation are sort of weak. Selfless, definitely, but weak.  
"Okay then, let's just get the Stiff Number Two done so we can get the real party started." Peter groans.  
"How did he even get in here?" Edward shouts, rising from his seat.  
"Hey, Edward calm down mate." Will says, resting his hands on Edwards shoulders.  
"Will, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tris asks, slightly befuddled, since she _is_ the one who shot him.  
"Yeah, well, the creator decided that just for this game I can rise back from dead. Oh, yeah, hey Christina."  
He sends him a vivacious grin and beckons for him to sit down.  
"Right, back to the game." Tris shakes her head. Caleb is down awkwardly placed between her and Tobias, and she knows for what reasons. Since he is doing everything he can to be difficult, she feels it is only warm to do the same thing. "So Susan, how long have you had a crush on my brother."

Caleb nearly throws up. "Say what?" He says.  
"Oh, not so Erudite now are we?" Tobias picks up on the very formal and very elusive wording that the Erudite boy just said. "I wouldn't go around saying things like that. You might just become a factionless hobo."  
"Hey." Caleb exclaims.  
"Hey!" Edward, Molly, Drew and Myra all say. Tobias forgot that there are alot of factionless in the room.  
"Can we just stop all this conflict?" Robert tries to resolve. Being Amity _and_ the brother of Susan he doesn't want this topic to linger. He is very precious over Susan, as Caleb is to Tris.  
Lynn, Zeke and Uriah groan. "How long could one pansycake little truth take?" Uriah finally states.  
"Okay then." Susan sits up a bit taller. "Ever since he lent me his Faction History book for that assignment."  
Caleb looks down at his feet, his own Abnegation timidness returning. But Erudite's know more than one way to fight a poxy little blush.  
He turns back to the computer, "Okay then. Next up is..."


	2. Chapter 2

And the soft wear lands on...

Jeanine.  
She snorts in derisively. "I don't even know why I a participating in this reputably illogical game at all."  
"Well that makes two of us." Tori clenches her fists.  
"That makes three."  
Voices rise around the room, continually counting skywards until reaching Tris,  
"So we can safely say nobody wants you here, but in the spirit of Dauntless I-"  
But she doesn't get to finish her sentence, it seems the 'spirit of Dauntless' is what fuels the round of hollers and fist pumps from the other side of the room.  
"Truth or dare then?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb, it is hardly what I taught you, to act so infantile but I guess one must have some amusement... to keep the mind fresh. And given the current situation in the ebbing of the fun we must act upon request. So I pick... dare!"  
The dauntless simultaneously pump their fists in the air and let out a 'whoop', even though her Erudite chosen words sort of ruin the lightness to it.

"Great." Will says, beaming. The Erudite-born Dauntless can think of many ways, including both of his faction, in which to potentially humiliate her, but Christina is there first, knowing all too well which spot to hit. "I dare you to talk like a baby for the rest of the truth or dare."  
"That's no way for an Erudite to ac-" She begins to argue.  
"Hey, you are with the Dauntless here. Get used to it." Max says, grinning. "Either that or you have to kiss Tobias."  
"Gross. No way." Tobias pulls a disgusted face.  
Tris is a little more angry than embarrassed though, "Not if I can help it. Or I will slap those stupid glasses right of your fat fac-"  
"Fine." She clears her throat and tries to compose herself. "Iwf I twalk liwke dis cayn I pwease stowp after a wile?"  
The entire group release one giant shriek at the same time at the formerly smarter-than-her-own-good middle aged woman talking like a toddler. She was the woman who always commanded respect, and would never have lower that for anything. But the Dauntless have a way of changing people.  
"Funny. Genuinely funny." Molly laughs, holding her stomach.  
"No... I don't think it is good enough." Tobias tries to pull a serious face, but the look on Jeanine's face is just priceless.  
"I reawly howpe you are jowking." Jeanine tenses her jaw. "Dis is gowing own long enouwgh."  
"I think she needs to..." Peter cocks his head to the side. His evil plans always seem to the greatest aspect of his life. "Dance like a chicken aswell."  
Somewhere behind Tris, Johanna starts playing a bongo in the way only an Amity could. In childish giddiness, the whole room begins to clap in time, although the Abnegation look a bit awkward with the loud noises- on their own, a clap draws alot of attention to a person. But since the entire room is participating, it would draw alot more attention to them than if they didn't.

As loud as the music is, and as pressurised as she may be Jeanine folds her arm and shakes her head defiantly. "No. I refuse to-"  
"AHH! Forfeit!" Peter yells over the clapping. "You stopped speaking like a child, so now you have to make out with..." His eyes scan the room, the music and clapping now silenced. "You have to lick Eric's thumb."  
Now this brings out mixed responses. At one end, there are the Dauntless, Amity and Candor who relish in the idea of the Erudite leader looking like such an idiot. Then there is Erudite who furrow there eyebrows and wonder how appropriate that is. The Abnegation just look mortified. They might not get on with the Erudite what so ever, but that doesn't sanction something like _that_.

"No. Never. A different forfeit. That one is terrible." Jeanine begins to argue. Eric looks at Peter with the expression of a slapped arse.  
Now Tris may hate Peter with a capital H, but in this case his scheming comes in for some use. For once.  
"Well I can think of two or three." Tobias says. "I'm sure you'd perfect to stand there whilst I throw knives at you, but my hand's feeling a bit... shaky today.  
"Be careful. He might end up shacking up with her." Caleb says.  
Tobias' and Tris' face screw up as they throw glances at Tris' brother. But everybody else just looks a bit confused, especially Tris' father, who has -although he has never admitted it- been a bit curious as to how a boy two years older than his daughter got with her. It always seemed fairly unnatural to him.  
"I think we can all move on from that little moment." Eric smirks, "Up you get." He says, patting her behind condescendingly as she rises.

It's no different than before for Tobias, although he has the chance to kill his enemy. But he doubts strongly that anyone would think that it would be a slip of he hand. Besides, he's the prodigal initiate. Jenine's palms lay flat against the board, her eyes fixed on the point just about Tobias' head.  
The first knife flies into the crook of her thumb and first finger, slicing into the webbed part. The second drives in the nook under her armpit, making her jolt to the side as the third hits the spot above her ear, seconds before she covers her head.  
"Wasn't so bad was it now?" Tobias grins  
Straightening her hair and glasses she says a little unconvincingly, "I suppose not. I suggest we make a transition onto the next person."

Caleb obeys, and the software lands on...


End file.
